Un amor ya escrito
by misskimhyun
Summary: ONESHOT: SwanQueen Drabbles. Emma demostrando a Regina que ambas están destinadas a estar juntas.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son propiedad de ABC, Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Te acostaste con Robin aún sabiendo que estaba casado?<em> – Emma preguntó en un tonó más de regaño que de pregunta a la confesión que su ahora nueva amiga le había hecho.

- _Hey Miss Swan, pensé que habíamos quedado en que querías ser mi amiga y las amigas no juzgan. _– dijo Regina un poco enfadada – _además, casado completamente no estaba._

_- ¿Cómo así?_ – preguntó la rubia

_- El matrimonio es "hasta que la muerte nos separe" y Marian estaba en estado parecido al vegetal y eso se asemeja a la muerte así que _

_- ¡Así que nada Regina, ella todavía seguía viva_! – Emma estaba muy enfadada, era cierto que había insistido a la morena en que le contará su más grande secreto, pero lo que había hecho le había decepcionado mucho.

- _Ya Emma por favor, eso hace mucho tiempo que pasó, así que no me vengas con estúpidas clases de Moral, Robin es algo que ya fue. Y si lo hice fue porque creía que lo que había entre nosotros era verdadero amor, aunque después me di cuenta en lo equivocada que estaba._

- _Regina de todas maneras esas no eran formas _– Emma sentía que ardía por dentro, su furia se adueñaba de ella junto con sentimientos que ella podía dar muy claramente sus nombres: decepción y celos, muchos celos.

- _¡Pues él era el único que se atrevió a amarme mientras todos huían de mí! _– Regina se levantó furiosa de la mesa de su comedor y Emma salió detrás de ella.

- _¡Eso no es cierto!_ – gritó Emma apunto de declarar que en ese tiempo ella ya estaba enamorada de la morena- _Aparte déjame recordarte que para él tú fuiste su plato de segunda mesa, ¡oh si claro! Su esposa estaba inconsciente y el cómo macho alfa fue con su segunda opción a calmar sus necesidades viriles_- Regina volteó a ver a la rubia, se sentía dolida por sus palabras y sin más apresuró el paso hacia la rubia y dejó marca en su rostro de una fuerte cachetada.

Emma llevó su mano a su mejilla y miró a los ojos a la morena, estaba furiosa y podía notarlo, Regina alzo de nuevo la mano para pegarle otra vez pero Emma la sostuvo en el acto. Es cierto que la primera se la merecía, pero no le había dejado terminar así que la segunda no se la iba a permitir.

- _Suéltame _– contestó enojada la ex – Reina Malvada mientras intentaba zafarse. Se arrepentía de haber confesado su secreto a la rubia. Y estaba dispuesta a sacarla de su casa pero se detuvo por las siguientes palabras de la sheriff.

- _Tu vales mucho más que eso Regina, no tenías por qué mendigar amor cuando habían personas que estaban dispuestas a darte todo su corazón_

_- ¿Enserio Emma? – _contestó sarcástica - ¡_Oh si claro! Hasta hacían fila para tener mi atención. _

_- ¿Y yo? ¿Acaso no te demostré que para mí eras lo suficientemente valiosa que rogué constantemente por tu perdón?-_ Regina ya tenía la quijada casi en el suelo por las palabras de la rubia y ella apenas empezaba su confesión. - _¿Por qué entonces perdonaste de una sola vez al hombre que te rechazó? Yo me preocupaba siempre por ti pero nunca fue lo suficiente como para que pudieras aceptarme._

_- Emma, el tema de Robin no tiene nada que ver contigo –_ intentó dar por terminada la conversación pero para Emma fue muy diferente.

- _¡Claro que tiene que ver conmigo Regina! Yo siempre pensé que eras inalcanzable, que nunca podría confesarte mis sentimientos porque tú no necesitabas de una pareja para estar bien, pero entonces comenzaste una relación con Robin y me dije "Oh Emma, seguro Robin es alguien espectacular, Regina no podría estar con cualquiera, déjala ser feliz con él y mejor haz tu vida" –_se imitaba Emma a sí misma mientras bajaba el tono de su voz– _pero me odio a mí misma por permitir que ese patán se burlara de tu amor._

_- Emma yo –_ Regina no sabía que contestar, la rubia acababa de confesar sus sentimientos por ella, tal vez no muy exactos pero sus palabras lo decían todo.

- _Regina _– dijo Emma disminuyendo el agarre de su brazo y acercándose cada vez más a la mayor. Regina estaba nerviosa y tragó saliva al sentir el aliento de la rubia más cerca de sus labios. –_ ¿Me darías la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que es realmente ser amada?_ – susurró Emma sobre la boca de Regina para luego mirarla a los ojos y ver como la morena lamía sobre sus labios invitándola según pensamiento de Emma, a besar a la morena.

Rodeando con sus brazos la cintura diminuta de la ex – Alcaldesa apretó sus labios sobre los contrarios y la besó como tantas ganas tenía de hacerlo desde tiempo atrás. Subió su mano al cuello de la mayor y la aferró más a ella. La besaba con necesidad, la besaba con amor y Regina podía sentirlo, y sin saber cuándo exactamente había comenzado a corresponder el beso de Emma, sabía que de ahora en adelante ese beso no iba a ser suficiente para ella.

Rodeó sus manos en el cuello de la rubia y la estrujó más entre sus labios, besándola con más pasión y odiando el tener que respirar luego de haberse separado para poder hacerlo.

- _Wow_ – Exclamó Regina mientras reía y pegaba su frente con la de la de Emma tomando aire un poco agitada.

- _¿Eso es un sí?_ – La rubia estaba asustada por una respuesta negativa a su petición.

- _Eso es un_ –Regina silenció un momento- _¿Qué esperas para besarme de nuevo_? – la morena rió para besar de nuevo a Emma, pero esta última no tenía muy claro que daba a entender con esa respuesta, ella no quería ser sólo algo pasajero para Regina – _Tienes todo el permiso de cortejarme –_ aclaró la morena contestando las preguntas internas de la rubia. Emma sonrió feliz y se acercó para besar esos labios de nuevo.

- _Es la mejor elección de tu vida_ – dijo a la morena. Regina le había dado permiso y ahora amaría a Regina con libertad y dispuesta a hacer que la morena sintiera lo mismo por ella y con la misma intensidad. Le demostraría que ambas eran su final feliz.

* * *

><p>- <em>¿No estás enojada conmigo?<em> – Regina preguntó viendo directamente los ojos de la sheriff mientras rompía el abrazo que compartían sobre el sillón.

- _¿Por qué habría de estarlo? _– Emma la miró confundida mientras acariciaba el rostro de la contraria.

- _Porque fui yo quien causó que sufrieras tanto_ – Dijo en voz baja luego de meditar en la historia de Emma contándole como en la cárcel se había hecho la cicatriz que ahora tenía en la espalda.

- _Tu no tuviste nada que ver en que pasara tiempo en una celda, fui yo quien cayó en la mentira de Neal, aparte si te refieres a mi infancia, fueron mis padres quienes decidieron mandarme a través del portal, tu no les dijiste que lo hicieran._

- _No Emma, fue mi culpa_ –respondió la morena- _es cierto que no les puse una pistola pero por las circunstancias que ellos estaban viviendo por mi culpa fue que llegaron a tomar esa decisión._

Emma se quedó mirándola fijamente, podía leer el arrepentimiento en los ojos de la ex – Reina Malvada.

- _Míralo de este modo Regina_- Emma tomó las manos de la morena mientras hablaba en un tono sereno- _es cierto que sufrí en mi infancia porque crecí siendo huérfana, y también es cierto que posiblemente si me hubiera quedado junto a mis padres y hubiera crecido a su lado mi vida hubiera sido feliz_. – Regina bajó la cabeza, sabía que lo que Emma decía era cierto, de no ser por ella Emma hubiera podido disfrutar una vida familiar llena de dicha, pero sin saberlo había condenado a la persona que ahora daría todo por quitar esos demonios de su pasado. Emma sostuvo su mentón y elevó el rostro de la contraria. – _Pero te puedo asegurar que jamás hubiera sido tan feliz como lo soy contigo. Tal vez me hubiera casado con un príncipe agradable y hubiera formado una familia que habría puesto a mi madre a llorar de felicidad, pero mi corazón no se hubiera sentido completo como se siente estando contigo y Henry._

- _Lo dices porque no conociste a quien hubiera sido tu amor verdadero en el Bosque Encantado_

- _No –_ negó en un tono firme- _lo digo porque mi amor verdadero eres tú Regina, entiéndelo mi amor –_besó las manos que hasta hace poco acariciaba con tanta ternura que rogaba que sus palabras se grabarán en el corazón de la mayor.

- _Te amo Emma_ – se sinceró con la rubia.

- _Yo siento lo mismo por ti Regina, te amo tanto que sé que el destino fue quien hizo que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma, porque teníamos que encontrarnos. Así fuera en el pasado o en esta vida, tú y yo debíamos estar juntas. _– aseguró la sheriff

- _¿Tanta confianza tienes en ello? –_ Regina acarició la mejilla de su amor.

- _¡Desde luego! ¿No crees que fue mucha coincidencia que de todos los niños, al que adoptaste fue a Henry?, Era más que obvio que el destino nos decía que teníamos que formar una familia, sólo que fuiste muy cabeza dura y tardaste en aceptarlo_ – Emma ahora abrazaba a Regina haciéndola recargar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Regina volteó su rostro y acaricio la nariz de la sheriff con la suya mientras reía de las palabras de Emma.

- _Todo lo que has dicho han sido palabras muy cursis_ – se mofó Regina mientras la rubia le apretaba la nariz jugando.

- _Soy una Charming_ – contestó ella en su defensa haciendo que Regina girara los ojos y al final terminaran ambas riendo.

- _Eres mi esposa_ – Aclaró Regina mientras robaba los labios de la rubia entre los suyos en un beso.

- _Si _– sonrió Emma mientras bajaba a los labios de la morena para besarla de nuevo pero ahora de una manera más fogosa – _Soy tu esposa._


End file.
